


Not Tonight

by EclipticMaus



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipticMaus/pseuds/EclipticMaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pain of finally losing Kit has overtaken all else as blood shortages and Ava forced them to live in separate places for what Eve felt was too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Tonight

“You’re ok, I swear to you, you’re ok,” He held her, hands shaking, her hair quivering beneath his chin, “I’ve got you now, you’re going to be ok, I’m never letting you go.”

“Please, don’t I..”

“Shh, I won’t, I won’t, I‘ve got you, it’s ok.”Slowly she finally closed her eyes, breathing him in as she pressed closer.

“I just had to,”

“Mmm”

“I had to see you” She swallowed “It’s just been so long and I… I couldn’t do it anymore. Just fucking sit there like you didn’t fucking exist.”

He cradled her, swaying slightly, “My love,” Tightening his hold, “My love. Never, never again, we’ll never do this again, I’ll tell them, don’t worry.”

A small sob escaped her lips as she drew her hands from between their chests and slid them to the small of his back. “I trust you, you know I trust you, I have to..”

“Darling?” He tilted his head, drawing it back to look at her face, her tears.

“I just have..”

“Darling. Stop,” Stroking her cheek now with the back the fingers of his left hand. “Stop now, hush, it’s ok, you’re alright, I’ve got you.”

“I just..” She was trailing off now, getting quieter each time she spoke, a half-voiced whisper with tremors, breaking as she did. “I..”

He glanced down to her chest, her breathing was shallow but not worryingly so. Focusing again on her face, he placed his chin on her shoulder and pulled her towards the bed. If he could at least get her to sleep, she would be calm for now. “Come darling.”

“I..” She pulled away, shaking her head, knowing that oblivion would come if lay down and she couldn’t tear herself away from the storm of emotions currently writhing in her soul.

He caught her arms just above her elbows, firmly continued his motion, “Just lie with me, for a little while.”

Her eyes blinked open to glance at his face, he wasn’t going to let her go without a fight, he cared, and that was the last thought she could handle, emotion surged over her, no longer able to hold it in, she burst into tears and collapsed again in his arms as he carefully sat them down.

He sighed, there wasn’t much he could do for now. He slid his leg behind hers and gently lifted them onto the bed, rolling her over so her back faced him.

Already her sobs were lessening, as she drifted from consciousness, safe.

He draped his arm over hers and got as close as he could. One last breath of her scent, one last light kiss upon her neck before he let sleep take him too. It pained him to let her cry, but he knew she must, but he wouldn’t let her cry alone, not tonight.


End file.
